Questions
by Amethystfairy1
Summary: After discussing family matters with America, Sealand swore to himself he'd never question who his brothers, sisters, cousins, parents, uncles, and aunts were ever again. In which Sealand spends the night at America's house, and has a few interesting questions to ask.


_**Just another little idea that had to hop out from my mind and onto your screen. I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

Sealand glanced up at America, he was spending the night with the nation while his Mom and Dad, aka Finland and Sweden, were at a Nordic meeting.

They were currently lying around in America's living room, America was focused on the football game on the TV, so Sealand waited until the commercial, in order to gain the nations full attention before speaking.

"Hey, America?"

"What's up?" America asked, looking over to him, expecting a complaint about how the night had been rather uneventful so fair.

Sealand lay upside down on the couch, kicking his legs over the top with his head dangling toward the floor.

"What are you to me?"

America furrowed his brow, totally blindsided by the question.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" He asked, muting the television.

"Like, are you my older brother? Or my cousin? Or what?"

America frowned as he considered it.

"Well, England is my older brother, and England is your older brother too, so yeah, I guess we're brothers...I dunno really, we sorta look alike."

Sealand lifted off his hat and pulled at his cowlick.

"You think so?"

America shrugged and made to turn the TV volume back up, but before he could, Sealand asked another question.

"So what does that make Canadia?"

America blinked, thinking for a moment before recalling.

"Ohhhhh, Canada, you mean."

Sealand nodded, "Yeah, him."

"Well, he's my twin brother, so I guess if you really are my younger brother than he's your older brother too." America said, tucking his arms behind his head and sighing.

Sealand nodded again, than yet another question formed in his head.

He flipped onto the couch so he was lying on his back and rolled over onto his stomach.

"How about France?"

America crossed his arms and scrunched back into his leather recliner as he considered it, his glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose.

"Well...I honestly think of France as more of a Dad that a brother...and Canada calls him 'Papa'...but Sweden is your Dad, so you'd probably have to ask France yourself."

Sealand filed this away into his head, already wondering how soon he could sneak off to France's house to pose this question to him.

"Ok, so you and Canadia..."

"Canada." America corrected.

"Oops, sorry, Canada, might be my brothers, what about Sey?"

"Seychelles?"

Yet again the American personification found himself stumped.

"I'm not really sure about that one. She comes to all of our family affairs...she might be our cousin. Don't hold me to that, though."

America said, pointing a finger at Sealand, who nodded into the couch.

He kicked his brown loafers in the air behind him as he thought up another question.

"Mexico?"

"Oh god, don't even get me started on him." America sighed, shaking his head.

"Me and Canada aren't even sure of whether he's our brother or our cousin or even our nephew or something, figuring this stuff out with nations, or micro nations, is pretty tough."

Sealand pouted when America added the word 'micro nations' into the mix, how long would it take for people to recognize him?

"Anyway, if he turns out to be your brother, would he be mine too?"

America shook his head nonchalantly, mystified.

"Probably. He likes big families, so he would be totally fine with it if you started saying he was your brother."

Sealand nodded, he had to get to know Mexico a bit better, maybe he could convince him to recognize him as a nation!

"Oh! Than what about Hong Kong?"

America stared at Sealand.

"Hong Kong? As in, the guy that's always in the red robes and the gold belts toting around a stuffed panda? What's he got to do with this, he's in China's family, not ours. He doesn't even look like any of us, he's got brown eyes and black hair!"

"But he lived with me and England for years! He showed me how to play the guitar and type correctly and made me really good food when England's cooking sucked, and he showed me how to make my own fireworks, we set the roof on fire one time! Then he and I ran away down the street laughing with England chasing us. He certainly was like a brother to me!"

"So he's the one who showed you how to do that!" America exclaimed, already planning on giving China a call about this, the tiny personification had set off a firecracker the first night he'd spent in America's house, and the blonde nation had not been pleased.

"I suppose since he was held by England for a while he might be, like, a distant cousin or something. You know, if you think about it, I'm related to pretty much everyone!"

Sealand cocked his head to one side.

"Really? How come?"

"Well, see, people have called me a melting pot, cultures from all over the world have come and joined into what is now the population of the U.S.A, so, if I really looked into it, Hong Kong probably is distantly related to us. Heck, you might wanna look out about how much you like Wy, she could end up being your long lost cousin or sister or something."

"Wy-chan!?" Sealand asked in terror, leaping to his feet.

America nodded.

"After all, Australia is my half brother, and Wy is his little sister. So if you turn out to be my little brother, than you and Wy might just be..." America pointed out, connecting the dots with a finger.

Sealand looked absolutely horrified, thinking about ever possibly having Wy as a family member.

After that, he never poked around in family matters ever again.

* * *

 _ **And thats it, I hope you enjoyed it, and let me know if you have other suggestions for short little one shots I should do! Thanks for reading and please review!**_


End file.
